Traditionally, videogame players are rated based on the results for individual instances of games they play or based on votes by other players. As an example, player A may be the highest rated player in a multiplayer videogame based on having the best win to loss ratio when compared to other players that also participate in the multiplayer videogame. Alternatively, as an example, after each instance of a multiplayer videogame, the players that participated in the instance of the game may vote for the other players that were included in the game. Here, an individual player's rating may be based on all the multi-player videogame instances that the player participated in and the votes she received from other players participating in those instances. Such traditional rating techniques are not generally indicative of a players contributions to the ecosystem on the whole and may make it difficult to identify players who are compatible with other players. It may also be difficult to identify players who are good matches with other players.